Forum:External Forum for CHDK
I would suggest to create a external CHDK Forum - the internal is just a weird wiki forum, that cannot realy help people which are not used to wikis. further I would like to suggest to link to that forum on the startpage of the wiki. btw: THX to all you guys who transformed my A710 to a miracle! :I agree, this Wikia forum is really not very conducive to discussions, just about as bad as the ones at dpreview (that's just a bad setup all around). The best would be if someone set up a freeware phpBB or other common BBS system. One that everyone is familiar with. Do you have some server space? Go for it! Let us know when it's up! :-) I should do it, just so nobody could ban me from it. :-) :: I haven't got the time, but i don't think you will need much webspace - a 25mb for free space will do it :::That's the primary problem, time. I hosted a BB forum for 2 years. The time spent in banning spammers and hackers took more time than reading any posts by valid contributors. ::::For all it's disadvantages, DpReview has 2 major advantages: 1) its been around forever, and 2)its very high traffic. It certainly works better than this wiki (there are about 20 places where people can post information and inquires about something, and I bet few people ever see them.) Folks should consider deviating a bit from the single never-ending thread for particular topics that expect to live for a while: go ahead and open a new thread just on that particular CHDK topic (e.g., "S5 porting issues"), and post a message with a link in the main thread, so people see it and can find it. (And change the d&%# subject line!). ::::: but only dpreview guys look into the dpreview forum - CHDK needs a forum! :::::: Hi, Having found this CHDK (awesome) thing, I am most insterested in taking part in this community, even though I do not have developer skills. I'll be most willing to build a forum for this community, hosted as a subdomain of my site (or if someone is willing to give up a domain, I'll throw in the hosting space). edit: I'm hoping that my ixus 860 IS will take some raw shots some day! :::::: edit2: did it already! If users at chdk.wikia.com find it best not have this board, it can be easily eliminated. Cheers! :::::: Forum Link: http://chdk.setepontos.com :::::::What a nice contribution! Will there be an easy way to backup all the posts and information should you ever decide to abandon supporting something as extensive as that, and saved as a Wikia archive of some type? (I hope you are aware of the work that could be involved.) That's is my only hesitation, how permanent will be all the information shared. While this Wikia forum format is awkward at best, it seems like it might be more permanent (and less subject to the whims of any one person on what happens with it). I guess there's no guarantees of anything lasting on the net, but it would be disappointing if hundreds if not thousands of people started sharing scripts and ideas etc. and then just have you decided to take it all down one day with no way to recover all that was shared. Is there any way you can alleviate some of these concerns? :::::::: That is very well put. No fear, if I ever should need to give up the board administration or should the community ask me to, the entire database can be easily transferred to another host. We'll see how it goes in the long run. ::::::::: GREAT! Now THIS WIKI can concentrate on its main job - giving informations on different CHDK topics. No more questions and suggestions in this wiki, but INFORMATIONS! but please DON'T kill this wiki, it will be very important, although not in the same topics as before!